Mine
by PinkChar
Summary: Three years ago, Itachi Uchiha left Sakura Haruno to die in the snow. Will she pay the price to get the answers she so desperately needs?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams**

* * *

><p><em>Cold. <em>

_Cold everywhere._

_Her weak fingers reached up to the figure in her blurry vision that was rapidly fading._

_They longed to touch his dark hair._

"_Ah," The sound slipped from her mouth, the pain._

_What was he doing?_

_She hurt. _

_She hurt everywhere._

_Blood was seeping out, her blood, dissipating in the bright white snow around her._

_Ice crunched faintly as he knelt on his knees beside her immobile body, his black cloak billowing around him in waves._

"_Why…" She started, the blood running down her chin to drip slowly onto the hard ground that winter had decided to frost over._

_She was cold to the point where shivering was impossible._

_He shushed her then, placing his warm hands around her face like he'd done so many times before._

_These familiar hands suddenly didn't feel so familiar anymore._

"_What…" She mumbled, ready to slip out of consciousness._

"_I'm sorry," He murmured. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Don't hate me for this. Please."_

"_Wha-"_

_His lips came down on her bloody mouth gently, softly. He kissed her so rarely._

_Pain exploded in her mind. His mouth was unyielding, he wouldn't even allow her to wrench her mouth away to scream._

_What was happening? _

_Shock flooded her system._

_No… Please… No…_

"_I'm sorry, Sakura…"_

* * *

><p>"Sakura!"<p>

"Sakura? Sakura, wake up! Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open as she was shook violently.

She'd been screaming into her pillow, twisting the fabric round her fingers so tightly that the material had torn a little. The duvet had been kicked into a pile on the floor.

Her head spun as she was pulled upwards and tugged into a man's chest.

_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do._

"S- Sasuke?" She whimpered.

"It's alright, it's alright," His hand ran over her back soothingly, his deep voice calming.

Sakura's eyes clenched tightly. Even now in her warm bed, in Sasuke's warm arms, she could still feel the cold.

_Don't hate me for this._

"I'm sorry," She pulled away, still shaking a little.

"This has got to stop, Sakura," Sasuke growled, holding her shoulders. "I thought this was getting better?"

"It is," She stared glassily up at him. "But I can't stop the nightmares."

He hissed out loud and looked away.

_Don't hate me for this._

"I'm keep telling you, I'll sleep downstairs if you want." Sakura intoned blandly, trying to prise off his hold. It tightened.

"I'd still hear you screaming. It wouldn't make a difference." He looked at her, his lips tight. "And it's not your fault anyway."

She sighed and kissed his neck. "I love you." She needed to say it. Just in case he'd forgotten.

And Sakura was scared of forgetting.

"Why are you still scared?"

"I'm not."

"You're shaking,"

"That's bound to happen after a nightmare," Sakura glanced over at the clock. 3AM. It was still dark out. "You'd think by now I'd be used to it. It's always the same nightmare after all." She tried to inject some humour into her voice, failing miserably.

Sasuke squeezed her small body. "I'll kill him for doing this to you,"

Her pale fingers clutched at his shirt in response, choosing not to answer. Sakura exhaled.

"I think I'm calm now."

Silently, Sasuke laid her back down and wrapped his strong arms around her, cocooning the duvet around her. Their combined body heat was still not warm enough, it was always too cold for Sakura at night.

"Thank you," He heard her say as he drifted off quickly.

She gently traced his pale eyelids with their lilac veins.

"Sweet dreams," She whispered to him, willing herself to sleep. It didn't come.

_Please._

_I'm sorry, Sakura._

How she hated him.

Itachi Uchiha.

It had been six years ago. It had been six years ago that she'd been stolen at fourteen and made his own.

Why?

It had been six years ago that her memories had been wiped, and her life had started over with him. Itachi had been the only thing she'd ever known.

Why?

It had been three years ago that he'd pushed his unforgiving kunai into her body and left her to die in the snow. That brutal winter's day.

It had been three years ago that he'd given back her memories. It had been three years since she'd remembered Sasuke, the husband promised to her from birth. How could she have forgotten Sasuke?

Why?

He'd done this to her, without remorse and with deliberation. She would never forgive him.

Her mind physically burned every time she remembered the scattered fragments of her past.

Happy memories, memories like her ninth birthday and standing on her father's feet as he lovingly taught her how to waltz around the living room.

Her memories all caused her blinding physical pain.

Every happy memory was branded with him, his goddamn presence.

She bit her fist, drawing blood as she stopped herself from screaming with rage.

The day Itachi Uchiha died would be the day she forgave him.

* * *

><p>After taking a hiatus from writing, I decided to republish the new and improved version of this story that I had previously started.<p>

Anyway, please let me know what you think of this story in the review box!

Sending love, PinkChar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Awakenings**

* * *

><p><em>Flash.<em>

_The first memory that came back to her was who she'd actually been. _

_Fourteen year old Sakura Haruno was a medic ninja in training, and was quickly on her way to becoming one of the best._

_Or at least she had been._

_Flash._

_The next memory shocked her._

_All this time she'd been engaged to the heir of the Uchiha clan. _

_Well, the one who hadn't gone rogue at least._

_How did I forget Sasuke? She panicked, her numb fingers attracting the frost. Sasuke Uchiha, the most eligible bachelor in the whole of Konohagakure. _

_And she'd forgetten him._

_She was a bad person._

_Flash._

_Naruto._

_Kakashi._

_Ino._

_Tsunade._

_Flash._

_The night she'd been captured._

_Sakura and the rest of Team Seven had been attacked unexpectedly on the return from a mission._

_There were two Akatsuki members._

_The descent of a large blade and the beautiful red eyes that she had never really known were the last things she saw._

_The effects of Itachi's mangekyo sharingan were wearing off now. Her pain intensified._

_Please, please let me die, she begged silently to the sky._

_Sakura knew she was still alive despite her wounds. Death wasn't this painful._

_At least not in the stories._

_What was there left to live for?_

_Let me die._

_She was begging out loud now. Screams she didn't know she was capable of were erupting from her lungs, sobs were shaking every bone in her body._

_Please kill me._

_This was her only thought as she was wheeled into an operating theatre, watched anxiously by Sasuke and Naruto who no longer recognised the girl who claimed to be Sakura Haruno._

* * *

><p>Raindrops raced each other down the window that looked over the bleak grey outside. The sky was crying when she couldn't.<p>

Itachi had taught her that much. Tears got people nowhere.

Three years on and twenty years old, and she still wasn't coping well.

Fourteen years' worth of memories returned to her in that instant had come at a price. Not only had she been unprepared for it, but she would have never expected Itachi of all people to have been the one who took them away.

But then, she mused, I never really knew him.

He'd given her the world and taken it away from her.

Her fingers idly traced the scar on her shoulder. She had these all over the back of her body, places where he'd left his mark on her that winter's day.

* * *

><p>"<em>Will you be back soon?" She murmured, clutching, her fingers twisting in his dark cloak adorned with red clouds.<em>

_When he wore it, it meant he was leaving._

_He left often to carry out assignments with the Akatsuki._

_When he was with her, he wore a plain black one. She loved him in that._

_He nodded, as her arms tightened around him. He never held her tightly enough. She was always the one craving his warmth, craving his attention, always the one chasing._

_But that's how it had always been._

_Every second, every minute she had with him, she cherished. _

"_Don't go outside," He murmured back to her, pulling her reluctant arms away from his body._

_She turned her head to look outside the window. Sakura Haruno had not been outside for three years._

_The one time she had, Itachi had punished her. _

_Outside looked beautiful, the snow falling gracefully from the white sky above. Yet, it didn't tempt her anymore. She had no wish to leave. Outside was dangerous, Itachi had told her._

"_I know," She muttered._

_His fingers tilted her chin up to his face. His eyes were unreadable._

_Where his fingertips touched, she was sure fire would start._

"_And why is that?" He asked, testing._

_She blushed. "Because I belong to you."_

_Even as a seventeen year old girl, who had only truly lived for three, she couldn't help feeling naïve in his presence._

_She was his, and he'd made that clear since the very first moment._

"_Correct," His lips turned up slightly as he turned to leave. "I won't be gone long."_

_Sakura settled herself by the only window in the room she knew as home, already yearning for his presence, waiting for him to come back to her._

_By the time Sakura's eyes fluttered to a close in slumber, the night had fallen, masking the figure that hadn't really left at all._

"_Sakura."_

_Her body registered heat. She sighed sleepily._

_This scent…_

_Her eyes flew open to reveal shocked green._

"_Itachi?" _

_He was here, holding her close to him. Her heart beat a little faster._

"_Quiet."_

_He pulled her into a standing position, her body pressed flush against his. She leant in automatically, relishing the comfort of the moment._

_She was so lost, so lost in his hold, his embrace. She didn't notice the cold._

_The cold of sharp metal at her back._

_His left hand clamped down on her mouth as his right pushed the kunai deeper into her body._

_She wanted to say his name._

_She whimpered._

"_Quiet," He repeated. _

_What are you doing to me? _

_She could feel her blood spreading and soaking into her shirt, as he cut her deeper. Her eyes filled with tears of pain, but even now her vision was clear._

_His expression never changed. Was there any remorse in that beautiful face?_

_He let her collapse weakly into his arms, limp as a ragdoll. Her head rested in between his shoulder and cheek. She let the first tear fall._

"_I'm disappointed. You didn't even try to fight back." He said blandly. _

_Even now she didn't want to register that he'd betrayed her._

_Any moment now, he'd heal her. Any moment now he'd wake her up from this nightmare._

_Sakura could barely make out Itachi shrugging off his cloak to wrap around her. Her favourite black one._

_In spite of what he'd just done to her, he was gentle as he did up the cloak, holding her body close to his._

_He swept an arm under her legs and upper body, and carried her outside._

_She noted his eyes still held no regret._

* * *

><p><em>The moon was out and the stars twinkled over the scene from a distance.<em>

_They watched as the man laid the girl down onto the ground with care not to hurt her further, smoothing her pink hair out of her pale face._

_A few words were exchanged and the man leant down to kiss her._

_As he pulled away, her scream echoed around the empty forest, dying down as her eyes stared into black pinwheels surrounded by red._

_The man left a bloodied kunai by her immobile form before standing up._

_Then, after one last look, he turned and walked away._

_He didn't look back._

_By the time ANBU found her at daybreak, Sakura had started screaming again._

* * *

><p>Just to clear up a review from <strong>rawr<strong>, as I explained in the previous chapter, I did take a hiatus from writing on fanfiction and removed my stories from the website because I wasn't happy with them. I previously published the first three to four chapters of Mine a few years ago, which could explain why you may have read this before. :)

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I promise the next chapter will be a little less depressing...

Next update will probably be Wednesday next week, but I am going back to university this Saturday so don't hold me to that. :)

Please leave a review! I love knowing what you guys think and as a fanfiction author, it's always nice to have feedback. And if any of you guys have twitter, the link is on my bio, if you ever feel the urge to stalk me. :)

Love, PinkChar.


End file.
